Hot Fuzz
Random notes *The garden fence scene in this is the complete opposite of in Shaun of the dead. *This is the second in the Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy. *The end fighting scene is joke of when someone told Nick to be the police officer of the minaiture village. Plot Police officer Nick is paired up with Danny. Is a murderer on the loose? Or is it a bunch of accidents? Errors *The position of the living statues changes in the pictures. *When Angel is chasing the shoplifter the distance between Angel and the gold statue keeps changing in different shots. *When Angel asks his superior why everyone is eating chocolate cake, behind Angel you can see Danny with a literal few crumbs left on the plate. When the Sergeant replies to Angel and Danny looks up smiling, you can see there is now a lot more cake on the plate. *In the performance of Romeo and Juilliet, they all dance after they are dead. This happens in most plays so it is most likely an error, but is still an error. * When Nicholas is asked for his autograph, for breakfast, his signature, as well as the ones above and below his, differs between the side and top shots. *Danny is given a £5 note when it is suppost to be £20. *Nick is eating an ice cream in the police car and eats the whole thing. When the shot changes to Simon's side, he's still got about half of it left. *When Doris comes into the station with Danny's birthday cake she has a pair of fake boobs over her sweater. But when she puts the cake down on the table they have disappeared, even though she was holding the cake with both hands. *After Leslie Tiller is stabbed with the garden shears, when Nicholas chases after the hooded figure, just as he dives over a table with potted plants the blue crash mat is visible under the table. * When Michael attacks Nicholas in his hotel room, during this scene objects being broken or shoved (such as stuffed monkey, radio, lamp, picture) change their position, or the characteristics of the actual damage, change from shot to shot. Additionally, when Nicholas is slammed into the picture it begins to fall forward, but next shot it rests upright against the wall. * When Nick has the shotguns in the backpack on his back, and you see a close up of his face, you can see that the shotguns do not have triggers. On plastic prop rifles, the trigger is usually molded into the trigger guard in the pulled back position, and you can see this on these prop shotguns. * In the scene where the police are storming the local Somerfield shop, after pushing the trolleys into the butchers, they are attacked by others of the shops staff who are throwing fruit. In one close up shot of the fruit being thrown if you look carefully at the pineapple as its in the air there is a white part on the bottom. This suggests that the fruit being thrown are actually plastic. Slow motion is useful to see this but not required. *In the pub, when Nicholas and Danny overturn a table and take cover, in following shots the holes and damage to the table either disappear or change significantly, depending on camera angle. *During the miniature village fight, between shots it is raining and then not raining. This keeps on happening. Later it is revealed to be a sprinkler, but it was not big enough to go over them. *At the end of the film, SGT Angel gets into his Police car Subaru Impreza, and on the bonnet it has the writing 'Sandford Constabulary'. This is incorrect, it would in fact be 'Gloucestershire Constabulary' as established at the start of the film that Sandford is in Gloucestershire. A Constabulary is always named after the County, never after a tiny village within that County. *The deactivated bomb goes off. Category:Blood and Ice Cream Category:Comedic films/episodes Category:Films Category:Murder films/episodes Category:Stubs